EXOFORT
by taofutiram
Summary: [chapter 2 is up!] Kyungsoo diharuskan meneruskan projek ayah tirinya . Baru beberapa hari semua tidak berjalan lancar . Hingga seorang pria yang ditemuinya di bar menawarkan diri untuk dijadikan eksperiment . An Sci-fi fiction with Kaisoo here ! Come and join us ..
1. Chapter 1

Title : **EXOFORT**

.

.

Genre : Sci-fi , Romance , Western(?) , Fantasy dll dll .

.

.

Disclaimer : I just own the story guys

.

.

Rate : T dan M -untuk bahasa yg berat-

.

.

Cast and pairing : Kaisoo , Baeksoo , Chenmin , Baekyeol , Lusoo , Hunhan dll crack and official pair . Dan peran pendukung -muncul seiring cerita berjalan-

.

.

Length : Chaptered

.

.

A/N : Ok , ini adalah fanfic sci-fi pertama aku ^^; dan udah ngebuat yg abal . Aku ragu banget mau publish jadinya pengen tau dulu disini ada yang suka sci-fi atau ngga?

Sekedar ngasi tau aja nih , soalnya bakalan banyak istilah-istilah aneh dan pokoknya fisika banget -jadi kalau gasuka pelajaran fisika mending hati-hati dah dari pada ngejelimet baca ginian- . Dan beberapa teori atau fakta dsb aku dapetin dari internet , oh dan berhubung aku juga gatau banyak soal fisika makanya aku juga nerima banget kalau nanti ada yang ngasih tau fakta yang benernya atau misalnya yang 'seharusnya begini..' gitu hehe *^^* . Fakta yang aku dapetin ntar juga aku masukin di setiap akir chapter nya , jadi kalau misalnya mau lebih jelas bisa liat kesana ^^ .

Cerita ini tentang teleportasi dan awal terbentuknya gituan(?) . Dan karena ini fiction , _**Perlu diketahui kalau ada beberapa fakta yang emang fakta dan ada beberapa imajinasi **_, jadi jangan tau-tau kaget dan nge bash gituan ya? Kan aku mau nampung imajinasi aku aja gitu ㅠㅅㅠ Kalau ada yang bingung mau ditanyain , monggo ditanya aja ^^

Aku udah tanya pendapat sama komentator paling pedes -dia adek aku sendiri- katanya ; "Gilaa ngga ngerti ! Apaan sih kak bikin yang ginian? Kaya elu ngerti aja , kebanyakan di fisikanya daripada di romancenya ! Ngebosenin tau ngga? Kalo aku baca nyekip ntar ngga ngerti kedepannya gimana , males lagi baca ginian terus aku mesti ngecek gitu ke gugel ? Terus baca lagi? Heleeh puyeng kak , kan mau baca aja ribet banget" dan dia ngegerutu panjang banget kaya kereta api -ㅂ- . Dan bisa disimpul kalo ceritanya gitu , bingungin , dan ngebosenin ㅠㅅㅠ .

.

.

WARNING !

Typos everywhere , Kata ngga sesuai EYD , Bahasa bolak-balik , AU! , Banyak istilah aneh , Yaoi , OOC , dll , dll .

.

.

DLDR!

.

.

Summary : Kyungsoo diharuskan meneruskan projek ayah tirinya . Baru beberapa hari , semua tidak berjalan lancar . Kyungsoo bertahan hingga seorang yang ditemuinya di bar menawarkan diri dijadikan eksperiment . -ok aku tau ini summary juga abal ㅡㅅㅡ -

.

.

Soo~ gimana pendapat kalian ?

P.s : Kalo penasaran , chap 1 aku update esoknya , dan setelah itu bisa bilang keep/delete hehe .


	2. Chapter 2

Lorong sunyi tak berujung menyapa indra , Kyungsoo melangkah dengan segala kegelisahan dan raut tak terdeskripsikan disana . Setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan sambungan dari rekan orang tua nya , dia bergegas menuju kelokasi yang selalu dihindarinya sejak beberapa tahun lalu , lab . Langkahnya dipercepat ketika mengingat bait kalimat di ponselnya , ia tahu , cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi .

Kakinya terhenti didepan sebuah pintu besi dengan ukiran aneh dan layar transparan dihadapannya . Tangannya secara refleks menyentuh beberapa angka lalu mengedipkan matanya ketika sebuah sinar menyilaukan menyapa irisnya . Kyungsoo berdeham dan mengucap 'open' ketika sebuah intercom kecil berdengung mengeluarkan bunyi beep kecil . Lalu pintu besi itu terbuka lebar , ia masuk agak berlari menuju ruang medis satu-satunya disana .

Kyungsoo meringis sebentar melihat keadaan didalam ruangan , beberapa rekan orang tua nya berdiri kaku disekeliling katil dan sebuah gelang besi raksaksa melilit dada sang ayah . Ia berdeham menetralkan suaranya agar tidak meninggi ataupun mendapati suara yang rendah dan berdiri disamping ayah nya .

"Kau datang"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil , menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki . "Kurasa ini sudah waktunya , aku tidak bisa menjalankan lagi misi terbesarku ini . Kau sudah siap Kyungsoo-ya , sudah selama hampir sepuluh tahun kau duduk dibangku kuliah , semua title sudah kau miliki , sekarang kurasa waktunya sudah tepat"

Ayahnya menghela nafas kecil ketika mendapati Kyungsoo mengernyit , ia beralih pada rekannya . "Mr . Oh sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan mu , kau tidak perlu khawatir . Semua akan berjalan lancar , kau hanya akan meneruskan projek ini" Kyungsoo beralih menatap seorang pria sebayanya berdiri terlampau kaku di seberang katil , Kyungsoo tidak berharap banyak padanya . Mungkin mereka akan saling mendiami satu-sama lain kedepannya .

"Dan Kyungsoo , lakukan ini untuk ku , betapapun kau tidak menyukainya , ingatlah bahwa siapa yang menyelamatkan mu dan ibumu lima belas tahun silam . Aku menagih hutang budimu Soo" . Oh meskipun ia tidak usah di ingatkan , Kyungsoo sudap pasti akan memenuhinya . Tentunya dengan sedikit keterpaksaan lalu sesak di dadanya akibat sindiran halusnya .

Kyungsoo berucap 'ok' pelan di iringi seluruh anggukan beberapa rekan ayahnya yang mungkin -pasti kedepannya- akan menjadi rekannya juga . Sang ayah tersenyum miris kemudian menekan tombol kuning besar disamping kepalanya dan beberapa detik kemudian gelang besi raksaksa itu terbelah dua , mengakibatkan ayah nya tersengal-sengal menghirup udara . Di menit selanjutnya , Kyungsoo tahu , ia resmi menjadi seorang yatim piatu untuk kedua kalinya .

.

.

Setelah hari yang berat -menurutnya- kemarin , Kyungsoo memilih melarikan diri sejenak ke rumah temannya , ia benar-benar merasa penuh dan pening menyerangnya semakin sering . Jongdae berkali-kali menyuruhnya pulang untuk sekedar menemani rekan-rekan barunya menyiapkan acara duka atau datang sekedar menyaksikan acara pengkremasian ayah nya namun ia hanya mendapatkan dengusan dan rengekan -sebenarnya hanya suaranya yang merengek kecil , jauh dari wajahnya yang datar- darinya . Jongdae memilih membiarkannya bergulingan malas dikasur .

"Kau harus membantuku" Kyungsoo memulai , ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya , menyelami beribu akar pikirannya . Jongdae menghela nafas , ia bergumam kecil dengan ekstensi lebih di bibirnya . "Aku buruk dalam fisika kau tahu Kyung"

Hening kembali mengudara , masing-masing dari mereka saling bergulat dalam pikiran , mencoba mencari solusi menguntungkan untuk mereka berdua . "Aku sendiri , Baekhyun sama sekali harapan kosong sebagai jalan lain" bangun , Kyungsoo menapakkan kakinya dilantai . "Kuberikan gaji yang kau inginkan"

Maka dengan itu , deal terbentuk dengan jabatan tangan untuk $2041 , harga yang tinggi untuk sebuah asisten jurusan sosiologi bekerja pada kelompok EXOFORT(1) .

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae bergegas menuju gedung Exofort untuk melanjutkan beberapa penelitian penting milik negara pemegang kuasa tertinggi , Amerika . Kyungsoo memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh dan sampai sepuluh menit lebih lama -Jongdae berteriak histeris dan menggumamkan beberapa pasal yang Kyungsoo tidak mengerti , lalu Jongdae mengeluarkan muntahnya- . Mereka disambut kernyitan rekan Kyungsoo yang bernama Mr .Oh , dan Kyungsoo memberitahunya Jongdae hanya asisten hariannya , Mr .Oh mengangguk .

Kyungsoo mendapatkan buku jilid ringkasan Mr .Suho , yang bertanggung jawab di bagian engineering dan Jongdae mencatat apa-apa saja jadwal yang harus dilakukan Kyungsoo mulai hari ini . Mereka berbincang kecil -sekedar perkenalan lebih dekat- dan Kyungsoo terkejut saat Mr .Oh -yang inginnya dipanggil Sehun- lebih muda setahun lebih dari dirinya .

.

.

Kecepatan cahaya , konsep ruang dan waktu , teoritis wormhole , dan segala yang berhubungan dengan dimensi yang berbeda membuat Kyungsoo meremas kepalanya , nyatanya Kyungsoo hanya menyukai soal-soal fisika yang lebih realistis dibanding projeknya saat ini . Tentu dia tahu program ini sangat menguntungkan , membuat sesuatu yang dapat melintasi ruang dan waktu adalah hal terberat dan ternekat . Hingga saat ini hanya ada dua kelompok yang berlomba meraup keuntungan dari projek ini . Kelompoknya , atau Exofort dan CERN(2) .

Memikirkan segala sesuatu yang rumit membuat matanya perih , Kyungsoo menoleh ke Jongdae yang asik memainkan play station disudut ruangan . "Aku menggajimu bukan untuk menemaniku dan bermain Hyung ! Astaga kepalaku" ia beralih memukul keningnya .

"Hehehe , baiklah kau tidak mau mengubur abu ayahmu ?" Jongdae mematikan play station dan mengerling pada sebuah guci hitam kecil diatas tv . Kyungsoo mengangguk , mungkin sekedar menghirup udara bebas membuatnya lebih baik .

Getaran ponsel Kyungsoo disaku baju lab nya menghentikan jalannya yang sudah hampir menyentuh gagang pintu , sebuah nama 'Mr .Xiumin' ditemukannya . Jongdae memerhatikannya yang segera menjawab panggilan tersebut .

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"Siapa yang menyuruhnya?"

"..."

"Tidak , kita tidak bisa menghentikan pembuatan mesin HPP(3) sekarang ! Projek ini sudah berjalan lebih dari tiga belas tahun!" Kyungsoo menggeram , matanya berkilat . Jongdae tahu ini hal paling gawat karena Kyungsoo sangat jarang menunjukan emosinya .

"..."

"Tunggu disana ! Aku akan segera sampai"

Dan Kyungsoo mematikan sambungannya sepihak , meremas ponselnya lalu melangkah lebar-lebar diikuti Jongdae dielakangnya . Jongdae lagi-lagi harus menahan mual dan gerutuannya -atau mungkin ia bisa melakukannya dan ia ditendang keluar dari mobil yang dikendarai Kyungsoo dengan kecepatan 110 km/jam- . Dan setibanya di sana , orang yang dikenal Kyungsoo sebagai Mr .Xiumin , Sehun serta seseorang dengan tampang sangar menyambutnya . Raut cemas , khawatir serta ketakutan tergambar jelas diwajah semuanya . Jongdae mengeratkan ipad nya , sedang Kyungsoo melewati mereka dengan langkah kalut .

.

.

Suara bantingan ponsel ke meja alumunium mengaum diudara , Kyungsoo sangat marah sekarang . Ia mengintimidasi beberapa rekan kerja di hadapannya , mereka tidak begitu becus melindungi aset satu-satunya yang dimiliki Exofort . Sayangnya Kyungsoo harus menelan bulat-bulat keinginannya untuk memecat salah satu dari mereka atau mungkin semuanya karena sialnya mereka semua ilmuan jenius . Sehun membuka percakapan .

"CERN sudah mengetahui jauh lebih lama dari kita , konsep mesin mereka sama bahkan kita lebih tertinggal darinya . Ini sangat mustahil kalau kita menuduhnya mencuri ide kita . Sebaliknya , mungkin para petinggi malah menuduh kita yang mengikuti idenya"

"Untuk lebih baiknya kita harus segera menggeser projek ini dan membuat yang baru . Amerika tidak mungkin mengambil kedua hasil yang sama dengan pengeluaran untuk dua kelompok , atau bisa saja kita diberhentikan jika petinggi sudah mengetahui ini" sambung Mr .Xiumin takut-takut .

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat , berfikir tanggap mencari kemungkinan terbesar yang menimpanya . Dan Jongdae mengeluarkan pendapat nya . "Sebaiknya kita kumpulkan semua ketua dan mengadakan rapat kilat sekarang"

Mereka sama-sama menyetujui usulan Jongdae dan berlalu untuk mengumpulkan orang yang lainnya .

.

.

Rapat dadakan dengan 50 anggota ketua yang memegang andil di dalam kegiatan masing-masingnya sudah berkumpul rapi di aula . Semuanya memasang raut yang hampir sama , Jongdae ikut merasakan gemetar akan kekalutan yang sedang dihadapi mereka . Kyungsoo membuka percakapan dengan nada berat , amarah masih menguasainya dan Jongdae berharap ia dapat menahan emosi untuk berfikir jernih .

"Sehun , bacakan beberapa fakta CERN sejauh ini" Sehun mengangguk , ia berdiri disebelah Kyungsoo yang membolak-balik kertas dengan kasar .

"Beberapa fakta terkuat yang kudapatkan berbeda tipis dengan HPP . Projek tersebut dinamai LHC(4) kurang lebih akan memakan waktu selama 20 tahun dimana mengikutsertakan kurang lebih 10.000 fisikawan dari 80 negara berbeda . Mesin tersebut memiliki lintasan sepanjang 27 km yang berada175 meter dari bawah kota Jenewa"

Sehun melirik Kyungsoo yang tampak semakin tidak baik , begitu pula desisan para ketua yang nampak tidak percaya . Ia kembali melanjutkan .

"Mesin itu memfasilitasi tubrukan antar proton dengan kecepatan mendekati kecepatan cahaya . Sebab terowongannya dapat dilintasi kereta api , maka menciptakan temperatur lebih panas 1 juta kali dari inti matahari-"

"Tidak mungkin ! Itu terlalu mustahil , benda-benda didekatnya akan tertarik hancur jika panasnya setinggi itu"

Kyungsoo mengerang , ia membalas "Mr . Park , kau bisa keluar kalau tidak sabar" dan yang disebut meminta maaf lalu kembali duduk ditempatnya . Sehun menghela nafas .

"Itu bisa saja Mr .Park , karena magnet-magnet superkonduktor yang didinginkan pada temperatur lebih dingin dari luar angkasa" jelasnya .

Sehun kembali duduk ketempatnya . Ia bisa mendengar bisik-bisik pro dan kontra mengenai mesin buatan CERN . Sedangkan Jongdae menganga , ia banyak berfikir yang aneh -karena semua yang dibilang Sehun terasa mustahil- dan menurutnya hal sebesar itu , yang dinamai LHC sangat tidak fleksibel .

Kyungsoo membuka pendapat , dirinya harus mendengar beberapa pendapat yang mungkin dapat di improvisasinya menjadi sebuah hal yang menguntungkan . Kyungsoo mempersilahkan seseorang dengan muka sangar yang mengacungkan tangannya .

"Sejauh ini , projek yang kami buat memang sangat mirip dengan mesin buatan CERN , tapi apa ada jaminan mereka telah membuat hal yang sama persis? Ada kemungkinan mereka mengecoh untuk membatalkan projek kita kan? Dan sejauh ini kota Jenewa tidak ada catatan perbaikan jalan besar-besaran , kita membuat HPP diatas tanah karena ada kemungkinan gerakan dari dalam tanah dari beberapa sebab akan merubah posisi rel" jelasnya .

Semua kembali ricuh , ada yang membenarkan dan sebagian menambahkan beberapa pendapatnya . Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil , 'benar , rel sangat menentukan proses penubrukan partikel , pergeseran tanah lebih mungkin terjadi jika ia berada dibawah tanah' batinnya . Namun seseorang dengan rambut biru menyala menentangnya .

"Semua bisa saja Mr .Zitao , jika rel dibuat menggunakan magnet konduktor yang sangat dingin , bukankah akan berimbas pada tanah juga? itu berarti dapat menahan gerakan dari sekitarnya" jelasnya .

Lagi , sebagian membenarkan pendapat tersebut . Kemudian Mr .Xiumin mengangkat tangannya . "Ya Mr .Xiumin?" Jongdae terlihat menoleh kesana kemari mencari nama pria yang disebut , ia banyak melihat dari ekspresi dan sikap pada Mr .Xiumin membawa aura positif padanya .

"Menurut saya , Miss .Sandara benar , bukankah kita juga mengalaminya? Sempat terjadi retakan akibat Tsunami yang terjadi pada beberapa tahun silam , namun karena kuatnya penopang rel serta magnet konduktor tersebut , hanya mengakibatkan kesalahan kecil . Namun Mr .Zitao juga bisa benar , keadaan di bawah tanah dan di atas tanah berbeda , semakin dekat inti bumi akan semakin kuat goncangannya , jadi ini tergantung dari sumber daya yang digunakan mereka" jelasnya .

Serentak semua mencerna penjelasan barusan , Jongdae tersenyum senang , disaat genting seperti ini Xiuxiu -menurutnya Mr tidak cocok untuk wajahnya- bisa mengambil sisi pandangan logis . Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya , melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang lama kelamaan melebarkan matanya . Terlihat kaget dan selain itu kosong .

"Kyungs- ah maksudku Mr .Do , apa langkah selanjutnya ?" tanya Sehun , para ketua kompak menunggu perintah selanjutnya .

"Baiklah , untuk sementara ini jangan sebarkan berita apapun . Bertingkah seperti biasa , aku harap tiga hari dari sekarang kumpulkan penelitian yang berkaitan dengan masalah ini . Ini bukan main-main karena mungkin rencana bisa berubah" kata Kyungsoo .

Beberapa menit setelahnya para ketua kembali kemasing-masing lab nya . Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Sehun seraya memberi kode yang langsung ditanggap dengan baik olehnya . Dan mereka berpisah diluar aula . Jongdae kembali mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar gedung . Ia bertanya mau kemana dan dijawab dengan dengungan . Jongdae pulang menyetir dengan Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas di jok belakang .

.

.

Esoknya , Kyungsoo merasakan malas hanya untuk sekedar menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun dari tempat tidur . Ia merogoh ponsel nya yang ditaruhnya di meja samping kasur . Beberapa pesan singkat , email dan panggilan tak terjawab didapatinya , Kyungsoo memilih membalas email dari sahabatnya . Baekhyun , mungkin sedikit penyegaran pada tubuhnya akan berdampak pada otaknya . Baekhyun mengajaknya berjanjian di apartemen -yang mana Kyungsoo tahu itu sama sekali jauh dari kata janjian , nyatanya Kyungsoo yang harus menjemputnya- untuk menemaninya membeli beberapa baju baru . Begitu emailnya diterima , dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan 'aing' , ia berjalan malas-malasan menuju kamar mandi .

Baekhyun tampil lebih fresh kali ini , ia terlihat tampan dengan rambut yang dibiarkan tak memakai gel -namun Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat Baekhyun memberi eyeliner tipis pada matanya- . Mereka berjalan mengelilingi toko-toko ternama , Kyungsoo hanya menemani , namun ia tidak mengingkari bahwa membeli t-shirt hitam -kebiasaannya- adalah kewajiban . Sedang Baekhyun membeli banyak jaket dan topi serta satu sepatu kulit seperti resmi , dan berkilah hanya untuk 'berjaga-jaga' . Dan sekitar jam makan malam , mereka mampir ke restoran Cina untuk makan .

"Kau ada waktu untuk menemaniku seharian Soo , ini tidak biasa" Baekhyun membuka percakapan saat tangannya memotong bebek peking didepannya . "Kau memiliki waktuku hari ini Baek , bukankah selama ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya , tapi tetap Soo , keinginanku yang pertama adalah membuatmu berada dibawahku . Kau ingat kan?" Kyungsoo mendengus , ia menyuap udang kemulutnya . Tidak membalas dan Baekhyun kembali berbicara .

"Aku dengar dari Jongdae kalau ayah tirimu itu mati , apa benar Soo?"

"Ugh Baek-" Kyungsoo tersedak , ia menerima segelas air putih dari Baekhyun dan meminumnya . "-Mati terdengar sungguh kejam , biar bagaimanapun dia yang menyelamatkanku Baekhyun"

"Hmm , setidaknya itu pantas bagi orang yang memperlambat ajalnya sendiri . Berapa tahun? Ah dua tahun"

"Dia hanya memperlambat penyakit jantungnya Baek , oh sudahlah jangan bahas ini . Kepalaku berdenyut , ok?"

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya acuh . Mereka menyelesaikan makan dan bergegas pulang . Kyungsoo mendengus saat Baekhyun menggunakan kata-katanya 'Kau memiliki waktuku hari ini Baek' untuk menginap dirumahnya . Dan Baekhyun dengan baik hati menyetir untuknya .

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah berada dalam dekapan Baekhyun yang mengendus tengkuknya saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka dan teriakan nyaring Jongdae menghentikan gerakan Baekhyun . Jongdae mencibir pada akhirnya , yang dibalas hembusan nafas panjang dari Kyungsoo dan cibiran dari Baekhyun .

"Seharian ini aku mendapatkan tekanan dari orang-orang itu dan ternyata kau disini sedang bersenang-senang eh?" kesalnya , Jongdae menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang Kyungsoo .

"Jangan salahkan aku , salahkan Baekhyun yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan" Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun yang masih bergumam tak jelas .

"Hei aku hanya menggunakan waktu untuk mendapat anugrah" kilahnya .

"Sama saja Baek , ah Soo ! Sehun bilang sesuatu tentang partikel dan fax , kau tahu? Aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi ia terlihat sedikit semangat" kata Jongdae , ia kemudian mendekati play station dan Baekhyun mengikutinya .

"Bagaimana kau membedakan wajahnya ? Kukira dia tidak bisa berekspresi" tanya Kyungsoo , ia kemudian berjalan ke ruangan di sebelah kamar mandi . Ruang kerjanya , dan menuju ke mesin fax di pojok .

"Tentu saja aku kan mantan psikolog" bangganya , dan Baekhyun mengejek ''hanya sebulan Jongdae , hanya sebulan" dan mendapat pukulan -yang lumayan- kencang di lengannya .

Kyungsoo mencetak pesan fax dari Sehun dan kembali ke kamar dengan kaca mata dihidung hanya untuk mendapat kembali ledekan dari kedua sahabatnya . "Oh lihatlah , profesor kita tampaknya akan kembali bercinta" ejek Baekhyun . Jongdae tertawa dan ikut mencibir . "Apanya profesor kalau kerjanya bercinta baek?"

"Dia sedikit miring , tidak mau bercinta denganku dan ia memilih bercinta dengan fisikanya" Baekhyun membuat gerakan muntah dan Jongdae bergidik jijik .

"Hahaha kau menjijikan Baek" tawa Jongdae . Kyungsoo mendengus dan duduk di kasurnya . Ia memilih membaca pesan fax dari Sehun .

* * *

₯₨taofutiram℃o

Here's some web ;

/morning-sunrise-ternyata-mesin-waktu-beneran-ada-yogya-radio-jogja/#

wiki/large_hardon_colider

wiki/CERN

Catatan :

(1) Exofort: Ini sebuah pemanis/imajinasi

Sebuah organisasi dibawah naungan U.S yang bekerja untuk menemukan/menciptakan benda yang dapat memindahkan suatu benda atau manusia dari dimensi satu ke dimensi lain maupun dari tempat satu ke tempat lain .

(2) CERN :Conseil Europe ene pour la Recherche Nucleare

Sebuah dewan yang didirikan untuk mendiskusikan pembangunan fasilitas penelitian fisika nuklir di eropa . Ini juga sebuah kompleks lab percepatan partikel terbesar di dunia yang terletak di perbatasan antara perancis dan swiss , sebelah barat jenewa .

(3) HPP :Ini juga pemanis

Hadron Proton Projek . Sama dengan LHC seutuhnya .

(4) LHC: Large Hadron Colider

Kompleks pemercepatan partikel berenergi tinggi yang terbesar di dunia . Berfungsi untuk menabrakkan dua buah pancaran partikel proton dengan energi kinetis yang sangat besar . Tujuannya untuk memungkinkan fisikawan menguji prediksi teori yang berbeda dari partikel physics dan energi tinggi physics , khususnya membuktikan atau menyangkal keberadaan teori pertikel Higgs dan dari keluarga besar partikel baru yang diprediksi teori supersymmetric .

P.s: gini , ceritanya tuh disini projeknya LHC tuh masih rahasia ya? Belum diketahui sama orang-orang gitu . Ok?

Sooo How? Gimana? Keep or delete nih?

Gimme your review please ~ #bbuingbbuing :3


	3. Chapter 3

Fax dari Sehun membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mendapat gambaran . Sejauh ini ternyata CERN lebih banyak mendapat kegagalan dari projeknya . Kyungsoo menggumam kecil masih sambil membolak-balik kasar kertas-kertas ditangannya . Suara 'bang ! bang!' dari playstation dan pekikan-pekikan Jongdae serta Baekhyun terasa sangat nyaring di telinga Kyungsoo .

"Astaga bisa kecilkan dikit suara kalian?" mengerang , Kyungsoo melemparkan bantal ke kepala Baekhyun . Jongdae berteriak 'ne' dan Baekhyun menggeram saat player nya terkena tembak .

Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan membaca . Menurut Sehun , beberapa tahun sebelumnya LHC mengalami kerusakan di lebih dari 50 magnet super konduktor dan mounting mereka , dan kontaminasi dari pipa vakum dan menunda operasi selanjutnya yang diakibatkan oleh balok proton yang berhasil beredar di ring LHC untuk pertama kalinya tapi 9 hari kemudian sambungan listrik rusak mengakibatkan pecahnya helium cair kandang yang menjadikan kedua magnet memuaskan dan beberapa ton gas helium melarikan diri dengan kekuatan ledakan .

Kyungsoo menyeringai , dari hasil catatan Mr. Suho , mereka sudah melewati sesi saat balok proton berhasil beredar pada ring HPP untuk pertama kali dengan mulus . Tidak ada hambatan berarti seperti yang dialami oleh LHC .

Sehun juga memberi catatan kecil dipojok . Namun setahun dua bulan kemudian proton balok bisa beredar lagi dengan pertama proton-proton tabrakan terjadi tiga hari kemudian pada energi injeksi 450 GeV per balok . Empat bulan kemudian terjadi tabrakan pertama antara kedua balok 3,5 TeV menetapkan rekor dunia energi tertinggi buatan manusia yang diakibatkan oleh tabrakan partikel .

"Bagaimana bisa setelah mengalami ledakan dalam jangka waktu singkat berhasil meningkatkan energi setinggi itu? Ini mustahil sedangkan proses awal terjadinya tabrakan bisa lebih dari 2 tahun?" Kyungsoo mengernyit . Bahkan energi kedua hasil tabrakan proton HPP tidak setinggi itu , batinnya .

Lalu di kertas ke dua , ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya . Setahun lalu LHC menemukan partikel yang sebelumnya tidak teramati (✘b (3P)) bottomonium dan besaran 125 GeV boson (selanjutnya dikonfirmasi menjadi Higgs boson) menciptakan plasma quark gluon dan mencatat pengamatan pertama dari pembusukan meson menjadi dua muon (ujian besar dari supersimetri) . LHC dioperasikan pada 3,5 TeV per beam pada 2010 dan 2011 . Dan pada 4 TeV per beam pada 2012 . Ini beroperasi selama tiga bulan di 2013 proton bertabrakan dengan inti timah , sekarang ditutup dan rencana akan upgrade 6,5 TeV per beam di tahun 2015 mendatang .

Hyung ! Kita bisa merubah posisi penubrukan proton , kalau berhasil kita bisa menghasilkan lebih dari 7 TeV per beam , dan itu berarti kita mungkin akan menciptakan ruang hitam ! Besok datang ke ruangan ku Hyung ! Aku ingin mengenalkan seorang , kita bisa membicarakan lebih lanjut . Maaf oot Hyung , ponsel mu tidak bisa kuhubungi .

Kyungsoo terkikik kecil , ternyata Sehun agak banyak bicara juga . Kyungsoo lalu melipat kertas tadi dan memasukkannya ke laci . Baru saja dirinya hendak membaringkan tubuh sebelum matanya membulat kaget dan berteriak dengan suara pekikan seperti gadis belia .

"Baek ! Sejak kapan kau tidur disana?" ia menoleh ke tempat playstation dan mendapatkan Jongdae yang tengah menciumi kaus kakinya .

"Hmm sejak kau tertawa menggelikan?" jawabnya . Ia menepuk-nepuk sebelah kasurnya untuk mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo berbaring disebelahnya . Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya . "Pakai dulu bajumu Baek"

"Untuk apa? Lagi pula ini musim semi , tidak begitu dingin"

"Ini juga bukan musim panas Baek , oh Jongdae Hyung ! Kau mau kemana?" Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah sampai depan pintu , ia menoleh dan berkata 'pulang' dan langsung pergi , menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang memekik 'Hyuung! Bawa makhluk ini juga' . Baekhyun mencibir , "Kau berlebihan Soo , kemari "

Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo yang sekarang pasrah saja , mereka tertidur sejam setelah Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri -dari Baekhyun yang ternyata menjadikannya guling raksasa- .

.

.

Jongdae terus merutuk di depan pintu besi , ia menyesal datang terlalu pagi dan Kyungsoo yang terlambat menambah daftar rutukannya . Seharusnya ia kemarin meminta akses masuk ke dalam lab dan ia merasa seperti seorang pramuniaga yang menyapa pelanggan yang lewat . Gengsi dan sedikit malas untuk meminta akses orang lain berada lekat di didirinya . Maka saat matanya melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya , Xiuxiu , ia mengambil kesempatan tersebut .

"Ah Xiuxi- Mr .Xiumin !" ia melambai dan tersenyum . Xiumin mendekatinya .

"Loh? Kenapa tidak kedalam?" Jongdae menggaruk tengkuknya , ia merasa malu kalau menceritakan kebodohannya sendiri . Jadi ia mengelak , "Aku menunggu Kyungsoo , kalau Mr sendiri?"

Xiumin tertawa manis dan Jongdae melamun . "Tidak usah terlalu formal , panggil aku Xiumin saja" ia menepuk pundak Jongdae .

"Aahh , iya , panggil aku Jongdae" balasnya . Mereka kemudian mengobrol ringan disana dan saling bertukar nomor , Jongdae terlihat kaget saat Xiumin ternyata lebih tua darinya dan Xiumin sendiri hanya tersenyum maklum .

Sehun datang setelah Jongdae dan Xiumin mengobrol lebih dari 20 menit , mereka akhirnya masuk ke ruangan tersebut dengan akses Sehun . Xiumin meletakkan beberapa buku catatan kecil dimeja setelah mengambilnya di sudut ruangan .

"Kau bisa membaca ini , mungkin sedikit memberimu inspirasi" tawar Xiumin . Jongdae mengambil satu buku yang paling tipis di hadapannya .

"Hoax time traveller?" ia mengernyit dan menoleh pada Xiumin yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya . Xiumin mengangguk , "Ya , mungkin beberapa kisahnya pernah kau dengar . Salah satu yang terkenal adalah Jhon Titor dan Rudolf Fentz"

Sehun berhenti menuangkan kopinya , ia ikut tertarik dan beberapa bayangan kilas menghampirinya namun masih terasa begitu gelap . Ia mendekat ke bangku dan menadahkan tangannya . Jongdae serta Xiumin menatap bingung .

"Kemarikan , aku akan membaca ulang" katanya . Xiumin meringis , ia menampik tangan Sehun sedikit keras . "Kau ini kenapa? Aku kan menawarkan untuknya"

"Aku sudah bilang , aku akan membaca ulang" Sehun menatap Xiumin tajam , sedang Xiumin merasa dirinya dilecehkan -dalam arti lain karena ia lebih tua dan Sehun sangat tidak sopan- . Jongdae menengahi , ia memberikan bukunya kepada Sehun -sebenarnya ia juga kurang begitu tertarik jadi ya sudahlah- .

"Aku bisa minta diceritakan sama Kyungsoo" katanya . Ia mengusap lengan Xiumin agar meredakan amarahnya .

Sehun bukannya bersikap kurang ajar tapi dirinya memang susah beramah-tamah pada orang lain . Semenjak dirinya dikirim dari universitas di London untuk bekerja pada Exofort , ia menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya . Sehun memilih duduk di belakang meja kerjanya dan membalik beberapa kertas menuju judul 'Analisis' .

Tidak lama , Kyungsoo masuk kedalam sana dengan hentakan-hentakan berat dan Jongdae mengantisipasi dirinya dari -mungkin- gerutuan panjang dari Kyungsoo . Benar saja , saat Kyungsoo melihat Jongdae , ia menyemburkan beberapa makian dan Jongdae menutup kupingnya . Kata-kata 'Sialan' dan 'Baekhyun' lalu 'mandi' serta 'Brengsek' terlampau sering diucapkan Kyungsoo . Sehun meliriknya malas dan Xiumin membulatkan matanya . Kyungsoo berdeham saat ia melihat Xiumin disana .

"Ah Sehun-ah ! Siapa yang ingin kau kenalkan?" ia berjalan mendekat ke Sehun , Jongdae menaikkan alisnya , penasaran .

"Dia hanya teman ku dari universitas , sekarang menjadi seorang model tapi dia tahu banyak tentang wormhole" jelasnya . Xiumin ikut mendekat , ia sudah melupakan kejadian tadi .

"Benarkah? Tao juga mengerti banyak tentang hal itu , apa dia lebih banyak tahu?" tanya Xiumin . Sehun menoleh dan mengangguk meng'iya kan .

"Sepenting apa sampai harus aku mengenalnya?" Kyungsoo menatap datar dua orang dihadapannya . Sehun menyeringai . "Dia mengenal dekat Dr. Kip . S . Thorne(1) dan menjunjung tinggi seorang Albert Einstein"

Jongdae menganga , dikiranya mereka ini seorang dari belahan bumi mana , karena mungkin -ia tahu- kapasitas otak mereka jauh di atasnya . Xiumin mengangkat kedua alisnya , dia jelas sangat tertarik , sedang Kyungsoo terlihat biasa saja . Namun Jongdae melihat kilat dimata Kyungsoo . Ia tahu Kyungsoo penasaran .

Setelah menyeruput kopi yang sempat tertunda dibuatnya , Sehun membuka note kecil yang dirampasnya . Ia yakin dulu sempat menandai beberapa hal di note ini dan orang biasa tidak mungkin mengerti . Oh baiklah , Sehun akan mengutuk kalau yang ditandainya hilang -ia menandainya dengan huruf stenografi- yang mana hanya berupa garis liuk lurus dan melingkar menjadi satu , tak ubahnya seperti maha karya seorang balita . Kyungsoo sudah balik menuju pintu saat Jongdae memanggilnya .

"Kyungsoo-yah , kau mau kemana? Aku lupa jam segini kau harus melihat ke ruang engineering" . Kyungsoo mengerang kecil dan melirik Jongdae dari ekor matanya , menyuruhnya mengikutinya dan Xiumin tidak punya alasan untuk tinggal di ruangan Sehun .

.

.

Seperti yang diduga Kyungsoo sebelumnya , ruangan engineering tak ubahnya dengan stasiun kereta tanpa peron . Ia sudah berjalan kurang lebih 30 menit namun masih belum sampai pada ring HPP . Jongdae jauh tertinggal -kakinya terasa amat pegal dan dia memilih berselonjor ditengah jalan- dibelakangnya namun Kyungsoo terlalu malas mengubrisnya karena orang di sampingnya terlalu banyak mencari muka . Kyungsoo menyeringai , mungkin dia bisa memanfaatkan orang ini suatu hari .

".. mungkin dapat berkembang pesat , namun petinggi tidak akan mau memberi dukungan kalau kita belum memunculkan perkembangan"

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan saat dirasa orang disampingnya berhenti berbicara , ia mengambil sebuah tabung kecil dari jas nya dan menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo . "Ini adalah salah satu penggabungan yang dilakukan ayahku" ia memberikannya pada Kyungsoo untuk diteliti lebih dekat . Kyungsoo belum begitu mengerti tapi dia mengambilnya .

"Ayahku , Kim Sung Won(2) pernah bekerja sama dengan seseorang , mereka mengidentifikasi mekanisme fisik yang universal . Dia menitipkannya kepadaku jika suatu saat dapat digunakan , well aku belum tahu kegunaannya"

"Jadi sampai saat ini kau tidak tahu siapa orang yang benar bekerja sama dengan ayahmu?"

"Ya Mr. Do , sangat banyak yang mengaku pernah bekerja sama dan belum ada satupun yang mengetahui tentang projek yang satu ini" Kyungsoo menyerahkan kembali tabung tadi dan langsung dimasukkan kedalam jasnya lagi . "Apa berarti kau mempercayaiku Mr. Suho?"

Mereka berpandangan , mencari maksud tersendiri di dalam makna yang tersirat lewat percakapan biasa tadi . Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa Suho menginginkan dirinya untuk membantunya namun selain itu gelap , mereka memutuskan kembali berjalan dalam keheningan . Mereka sampai di ring dan Kyungsoo menyipit dan menutup kupingnya dalam-dalam , suara yang ditimbulkan benar-benar berisik dengan bunyi 'nguung' keras yang bahkan lengkingan Jongdae dan Baekhyun pun kalah . Dia melihat Suho tertawa kecil dan tidak menemukan keberadaan Jongdae sama sekali , jadi mereka menjauhi ring setelah Kyungsoo merasa puas melihatnya .

Dilain tempat , Jongdae sedang berjongkok dengan membuang nafas dan waktu yang diperlukannya untuk menyusul Kyungsoo . Lagi pula Kyungsoo sudah tampak kecil sekali -karena ia sudah jauh- dan Jongdae merasa terlalu sayang kepada kakinya , jadi ia bangkit untuk menuju sebuah lorong di sebelah kanannya . Jongdae melewati sebuah ruangan kaca dan disana ia melihat seorang yang dikenalnya dengan tampang sangar nya , itu Mr. Zitao . Dia berhenti sebentar hanya untuk melihat bagaimana Zitao mengangkat besi-besi kuning bulat dan menyusunnya menjadi sebuah lingkaran dan selanjutnya Zitao terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari celananya . Jongdae menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat sebuah kotak kecil seukuran pematik api namun berwarna hitam dan mengernyit saat Zitao tampak menoleh kanan kirinya . Maka pada saat itu Jongdae mengambil gegas untuk menyembunyikan dirinya . Ia masih bisa mengintip dan pada saat itu Zitao terlihat seperti habis dipukul dan linglung . Jongdae menangkap banyak asap hitam mengepul dan detik selanjutnya hilang . Ia ragu untuk mendekat -karena tampaknya Zitao sungguh kesakitan- dan akhirnya memilih pergi dari sana .

.

.

Matahari nampak mengagungkan dirinya dalam balutan kapas awan . Tidak terasa dua jam sudah terlewati untuk sekedar mengelilingi lorong senyap tak berujung . Semua lorong nampak sama satu dengan lainnya , putih lusuh dan memiliki satu intercom ditiap tiangnya . Jongdae menyesal telah berjalan sendiri disini . Perutnya terasa perih , bergetar dan ia merutuk melupakan asupan paginya yang dilewatinya demi datang pagi . Namun sudut bibirnya mengangkat lebar setelah melihat ruangan yang tadi pagi ditempatinya . Ruangan Sehun . Ia berjalan lebih dekat kesana dan berhenti didepan jendela . Jongdae melongokkan kepalanya dan mengusap kacanya berharap Sehun melihatnya dan membukakan pintu untuknya .

Sehun berada pada mejanya yang mengarah ke jendela tepat Jongdae berada , ia tengah menggerakkan bibirnya seperti tengah berbicara -Jongdae menduga Sehun sedang membaca- namun benar-benar berbicara saat Jongdae melihat seseorang dengan tinggi menjulang dan rambut pirang serta kaca mata hitam dihidungnya mendekat ke Sehun dan menatapnya . Pria tinggi itu menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dan Sehun mendangak , menit berikutnya pintu terbuka dan Jongdae bisa masuk kesana .

"Mana Kyungsoo Hyung?" tanyanya , ia melirik kebelakang dan mendapati Jongdae sendiri . Jongdae membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahunya . "Ia berada dengan Mr. Suho tadi" lalu beralih duduk disebelah pria tinggi tadi . "Apa ini yang kau bilang sebelumnya Sehun-ah?"

"Oh , bilang apa Hyung?" balas Sehun acuh , ia kembali duduk dibangkunya dan mengambil buku untuk kembali dibaca . Jongdae cemberut , ia beralih melirik pria tinggi tadi dan berniat berkenalan . "Hi Mr , I'm Jongdae Kim , who are you?" sapanya .

Orang disebelahnya , yang tengah duduk menumpukan sebelah kakinya dan melipat tangannya mengacuhkan Jongdae yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan . Jongdae kembali cemberut , ia bergumam 'apa-apaan' dan ikut melipat tangannya .

Tidak lama Kyungsoo masuk kesana dan menepuk Jongdae untuk memelototinya dan beralih pada Sehun . "Ah , kau sudah datang Hyung , tunggu sebentar" katanya dan beralih mengguncang bahu pria tinggi disebelah Jongdae . Jongdae kembali merutuk -karena nyatanya pria tinggi itu tertidur begitu cepat- yang sekarang sedang mengusap matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya .

"Oh Sehun-ah , oh Mr. Do maaf , saya terlalu lelah karena jadwalku menumpuk , haha" ia tertawa canggung dan kemudian berjabat tangan dengan ucapan 'Kris' pada tiap jabatan tangannya .

Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang benar Jongdae melihat Kris mengelus punggung tangan Kyungsoo tapi saat ia menoleh ke arah Sehun , Sehun memutar iris matanya . Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja kecil disana dan Sehun membuka suara . "Kris teman sekampusku , dia sekarang menjadi model tapi pengetahuannya lumayan dalam hal ini" katanya , Kris mengangguk menyetujui dan berkata kecil untuk memanggilnya Hyung pada Sehun .

"Ya , aku model , kebetulan ada job di dekat sini dan Sehun menawarkan pertemuan" Jongdae membulatkan mulutnya . Ia menoleh ke Kyungsoo seakan menunggu sesuatu terucap dari bibirnya namun nihil . Jadi Kris kembali berkata "Apa yang bisa ku bantu Mr. Do?"

Sehun berbalik sebentar untuk mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering , dan ia berjalan kepojok bersamaan Kyungsoo yang menjawab "Kudengar dari Sehun , kau cukup dekat dengan Thorne?"

"Ya , kebetulan saat itu kami bertetangga . Dia memang sangat sulit didekati tapi dia mempercayaiku" ada nada bangga terselip disana . Jongdae mencebil pelan .

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" balas Kyungsoo , nadanya meninggi -tertarik- namun mukanya sama sekali datar . Jongdae menduga Kyungsoo merencanakan sesuatu . Kris tersenyum senang , ia menumpu sikunya pada lutut . "Tentu saja , aku bisa membuktikannya . Apa yang bisa kujelaskan?"

"Aku mengetahui dengan banyak tentangnya , jadi aku tidak akan membuang waktu untuk sekedar mendapat alamat rumah dan semua projek yang dapat kucetak lewat Google" Kyungsoo bersiap berdiri dan melirik Jongdae -berharap ia sedikit pintar mengetahui pancingannya- dan Jongdae mengerti .

Tepat saat Kyungsoo berdiri , Kris menahan tangannya . Jongdae terpaksa berhenti dan kembali duduk . "Apa yang akan kau berikan jika aku memberikan rahasia terbesar Thorne?"

Kyungsoo berfikir sedikit , mempertimbangkan beberapa hal dan ia menyeringai . "Kau tidak akan menyesal menerima tawaran ku Kris -Hyung" ucapnya .

Dan akhirnya Kris memberikan sebuah alamat yang ditulisnya cepat dan langsung diterima Kyungsoo . Kris berpamitan pergi -katanya ada urusan lain- dan Jongdae melirik penasaran pada Kyungsoo . Jongdae sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka karena Hell , mereka berbicara seakan lewat telepati . Jadi ia beralih melihat Sehun yang nampak tidak bisa dikatakan baik . Mukanya muram dan kerutan di dahinya sangat jelas . Urat di pelipis dan rahangnya mengeras , tiba-tiba bayangan sekilas saat Jongdae melihat Zitao di ruangan lain terlintas dan jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat . Mungkinkah? .

Pikirannya sedikit kacau dan Jongdae berterima kasih nanti pada Kyungsoo karena menyelamatkannya dengan menggeret nya keluar ruangan Sehun . Kyungsoo nampak tidak begitu tertarik pada apa yang tengah dipikirkan Jongdae dan ia tidak mahu tahu -mungkin Jongdae akan menceritakannya padanya- . Kyungsoo dan Jongdae sampai pada ruangan Kyungsoo .

"Kyungsoo-yah , kau tadi bersama Suho itu kemana?" mulainya . Kyungsoo menyisir rak buku dan mengambil salah satunya . "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya Hyung"

"Aku tersesat , kau tahu , aku melintas kearah ruangan Zitao dan .. dan dia .. tampak tidak baik" Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya , ia ragu mau bercerita .

"Maksudmu?" . " Tadi , aku melihat dia sedang bekerja , tiba-tiba dirinya terlihat cemas dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya dan aku .. aku-"

"Apa yang dia keluarkan?" atensinya mengarah lebih pada Jongdae sekarang .

"Tidak tahu , tidak begitu jelas . Aku takut ketahuan dan bersembunyi menunduk . Dan saat aku mulai mengintip lagi , ada banyak asap hitam dan kemudian menghilang dan Zitao tampak buruk , maksudku dia terlihat seperti habis dipukul" jelasnya . Jongdae bergetar , dia cukup khawatir dan semua ini membuatnya nampak seperti seorang penjahatnya .

"Ada siapa saja disana?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan nada datarnya . Jongdae menggeleng . "Sepi , hanya aku , Zitao dan dua orang yang cukup jauh dari tempat Zitao"

Kyungsoo mengernyit , 'tidak mungkin salah seorang dari dua orang itu yang memukul Tao , akan butuh lebih dari waktu yang dibutuhkan Jongdae untuk bersembunyi' pikirnya . Ia menepuk bahu Jongdae dan membisikkan 'jangan khawatir' dan Kyungsoo larut dalam bacaannya .

.

.

Sehun mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan tidak mendapati siapapun diruangannya . Ia memilih acuh dan kembali duduk dikursinya . Kepalanya terasa berat dan ia seperti tenggelam dengan kepala menghantam air terlebih dulu . Jari-jarinya memijit kecil hidungnya dan matanya terpejam . Suara 'ting' kecil dari layar lcd mengagetkannya dan ia berkata 'yes , open' .

Email dari pengamanan dokumen , ada file video dan Sehun menggeser dengan tangan menggantung diudara dan video terputar . Disana terlihat ruangan Tao , dia melihat Tao bekerja , lalu melihat Jongdae diluar jendela . 'Sedang apa dia?' batinnya . Dan ia melihat ke arah Tao dan membelalakkan matanya saat Tao sudah tampak memegangi tengkuknya . Sehun memaki dan ia memutar ulang dan memperhatikan lebih teliti .

Ada Zitao tengah menoleh dan Jongdae mengumpat , lalu ada asap hitam dan Tao sudah memegang tengkuknya kesakitan . Hell , apa-apaan ini? Sehun mencoba mengulang lagi . Ia fokus pada Tao kali ini . Tao sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu , dan 'Astaga , siapa yang melakukannya ? Ataukah Tao sendiri?' Sehun masih terus memandang layar saat teleponnya kembali berdering .

"Aku sudah melihatnya Hyung , kurasa tidak mungkin . Kau yakin tidak menghayal Hyung?" tanyanya .

"..."

"Tidak mungkin hilang , kau mungkin menjatuhkannya saat tengkukmu digigit sesuatu"

"..."

"Siapa? Siapa yang memukul kalau memang itu dipukul pasti ada seorangpun yang memukulmu dan aku tidak melihat siapapun"

"..."

"Oh ayolah , aku percaya padamu Tao-Hyung . Tapi yang ini sedikit .. tidak .. coba cari lagi lebih detil . Mungkin disela-sela meja"

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu , tapi mungkin Jongdae tidak tahu apa-apa . Besok rapatnya dan aku harap semua berjalan lancar"

"..."

"Ne , hubungi aku nanti"

Lalu Sehun menghela nafasnya . Mungkin sekedar tidur sebentar mengurangi kepenatannya . Dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya lagi .

* * *

₯₨taofutiram℃o

Web: disini belum ada web yg baru , jd yang kemaren webnya dibenerin , tinggal ilangin spasi aja ok?

unisifm morning-sunrise-ternyata-mesin- waktu- beneran-ada- yogya-radio- jogja/#

en. wikipedia wiki /large_ hardon_colider

id. wikipedia wiki/ CERN

Catatan :

(1) . : fisikawan teoritis amerika

(2) Kim Sung Won : fisikawan .

Disini Kim Sung won ceritanya jadi ayahnya Suho .

Makasih yang sudah review :* ,

buat Dhee : wkwkwk mubazir bener _(≥▽≤)/ , ini pentium jaman cap/?

Buat Kim Leera : Baeksoo cuman ttm wkwkwk

Makasih juga yang sudah baca , fav , follow ceritanya :*

Terhura deh hiks /nyebur/ Tapi menurut kalian gimana chap ini? menurutku agak ngebosenin . Soalnya belum masuk ke inti , mungkin besok baru kerasa masalahnya /ngangguk/ . Dan kalo ada typo mohon maklum yaaa /ngumpet/ .

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya lagi ~ #XOXO


End file.
